Angels and Vows
by itsallwhiteandgold
Summary: Brittany knows Santana isn't happy, and all she wants to do is make her just that: HAPPY. So, she sneaks into a church with her and belts her heart out in a vow to love her forever.


I DO NOT OWN GLEE WHATSOEVER…BUT I SURE AS HELL WISH I DID.

[Brittana]

**XXX**

Brittany was _not_ the 'hey-let's-break-into-a-church-'cause-it-seems-like-fun!' type of person. She wasn't religious; she just thought that breaking to a holy place was plain wrong. It made her feel like even more of a delinquent than she already was, and the guilt she felt was like a weight put on her chest: painful.

But that was the funny thing about love: it made you do some seriously stupid things.

And of all the people she had to fall in love with, it just had to be _Santana_.

She could easily compare her feelings towards the Latina with every book that had a love triangle in it, except with Santana, it was more of some sort of love polygon because of all the guys she was with. And Brittany was just there pining for her, always the friend who Santana could rant to about her feelings or about the guy she was with (or sleeping with). Basically, she was just like a psychiatrist, a pain or shock absorber, someone to carry her burdens for her. And that _sucked_.

And after waiting for her, her patience waning slowly, she finally got the girl. But now that she got the girl, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. Being the shock-absorber was a fairly easy job, but she wasn't sure what to do now that she wasn't the shock-absorber anymore. Buy her chocolates? Coffee? Shower her with red roses? Grab the moon? End world hunger? End world _peace_? Propose?

Then it hit her. Propose.

Okay, proposing was too far-fetched. But what she was about to do today had something to do with that. What she was about to do was to make Santana feel happy, feel beautiful, feel safe, feel _loved_. And Santana hadn't felt that way in a while with the guys she dated (or slept with, for that matter). They either used her or she used them, but either way, she was unhappy. And all Brittany had ever wanted for her was to be _happy_.

Brittany continued to pick the lock, shifting uncomfortable where she stood, knowing that Santana had her gaze on her. She picked the lock and—CLICK!—it was open. With a sigh of relief-she didn't really know how to pick locks—she pushed the door open. She beckoned for the Latina to follow her, and Santana followed, slipping her hand into the other girl's.

The church was the one where Finn's mom and Kurt's dad had wedded. The church, which had always had a warm feeling to it, suddenly seemed much, much colder. The warm colors of paint were washed out under the slivery white illumination of the moon. And Brittany looked paler under the moonlight, and her white shirt made her look paler. Her hair looked more silver than gold, and her eyes were a much icier blue. Compared to being under the sunlight, where she was all white and gold, she was all white and silver under the moonlight.

"You look like an angel right now," Santana marveled. Brittany turned to look at Santana, surprised by the remark. She'd been preoccupied, thinking of what to say and how to say them.

"What?"

"I said," Santana replied, "that you look like an angel right now." She stepped a bit closer to the blond, so they were standing shoulder-to-shoulder. "You should stay under the moonlight more often." She had a flirtatious yet appreciative smile on her lips.

Brittany shifted uncomfortably again; aware of the way Santana was smiling. She felt her face redden, thinking that she looked like less of an angel now. She didn't know what to say, so she just said uncertainly, "Erm…Thank you?"

Santana giggled, causing the other girl to blush some more_. Some angel you turned out to be_, Brittany thought bitterly. Here she was, embarrassing herself when she ought to be making a point.

With a poke to the blond's stomach, Santana said teasingly, "Do people ever tell you how cute you are?"

"Quite frankly, yes," Brittany replied with a smile. She wasn't blushing as much now at least.

Santana, laughing, shook her head. She let go of Brittany's hand, walking towards the altar where Burt Hummel and Carol Hudson had exchanged wedding vows.

She stopped, standing where Carol had stood during the Hummel-Hudson wedding. She turned to look at Brittany, who was walking towards her, and couldn't help but smile; the blond looked stunning under the moonlight-her long blond hair shining like a silver halo, her eyes bluer than any blue she'd seen, and her skin as pale and flawless as white marble. An _angel_.

And Brittany thought the same about Santana. The moon's light hit the planes and angles of her face perfectly and beautifully, and her dark eyes reflected the moon's light, causing her eyes to flicker silver every now and then. She thought that it was _Santana_ who looked like the angel.

She stopped in front of Santana. "_You're_ the one who looks like an angel," she blurted out. The Latina smiled, but shook her head, saying, "You should go take a look at yourself and tell me who the angel is."

Brittany, being the smart-ass that she was, replied in a dead-pan manner, "I don't have a mirror to look at myself with."

Santana raised a perfectly arched brow in response which embarrassed the blond, then asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

Brittany shrugged. "I just thought it would be cool to sneak into a church," she lied.

But Santana, having known Brittany for years, saw right through her. Sarcastically, she said, "Right. Sneaking into churches is super cool. I feel so holy right now."

Brittany smiled half-heartedly, not the least bit offended. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked. Her heart thumped against her rib cage wildly. She wasn't used to that feeling, and she didn't exactly like it either.

Santana, interested, stepped forward. "Why?"

Brittany gathered up her courage, or what was left of it, and said, "Because I love you."

Santana was taken back, and her surprise was clear on her face. Her face was also flushed, but she managed to ask, "What does sneaking into a church have to do with loving me?"

Having said the "Because I love you" part was like having come out of water and being able to breathe properly again. It made saying the rest easier for Brittany.

"Well," the blond said sheepishly, "loving you doesn't really have anything to do with this church. But it has a lot to do with what I'm about to say next." She waited to see if Santana would say something, and she didn't, so Brittany continued: "I chose this church because one of the things that come to mind when you think of churches is _marriage_. Next to God, Jesus, lambs, and the Pope, you think of marriage. Now, I'm not saying we should get married. We're far too young to do so, and we don't exactly know what we want for our lives. Plus, there's no guarantee we'll still be together then…but I want us to last _forever_, and if we do, then maybe we could make this official, but for now I can only say this.

"Marriage is a bond. It's a union of two people who believe the heavens destined them to be together for the rest of their lives. When you get married, it's an eternal union where you promise to love your partner, respect your partner, trust your partner. You promise to love them _forever_; irrevocably, whole-heartedly, unconditionally. And that's exactly how _I _love _you_."

Santana, who'd been quiet and in shock the whole time, opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Brittany broke into a crooked smile then took Santana's hands in her own and knelt down in front of her.

"Wh-what are you…?"

"I, Brittany S. Pierce, take you, Santana Lopez, to hold and to love, through thick and thin, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part," Brittany continued on. "So do you," she added, raising a brow, "Santana Lopez, take me as your lover, your friend, your _angel_ and as that someone who will love you irrevocably, sincerely, and unconditionally?"

Santana was dumbfounded. A lump had formed at her throat, she was beet-red, and she was blinking back tears. _She's got to be kidding_, she thought, but when she looked down at Brittany, she saw sincerity burning like blue fames in her eyes: fierce and wild. _She really _does_ love me!_

Santana laughed shakily and said half-heartedly, "How cheesy can you get, B?" She was blinking back tears more furiously now.

Brittany grinned up at her. "Don't even bother pretending you didn't like that!" She retorted.

Santana let out another shaky laugh then bent down to kiss Brittany. It was so different kissing Brittany; the blonde's lips were soft against hers, and she made the Latina's lips move in strange, confusing ways, but it was good. She liked it. Brittany stood up gradually, managing to keep their lips locked.

When their lips parted, Brittany grinned and asked playfully, "So is that an 'I do'?"

Santana guffawed and kissed the blond once more, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck. She pulled away then said, "I do." Then, she added curiously, "Why did you choose to do your little speech in a church?"

Brittany's eyes danced in amusement. "I just thought it would be more theatrical if I did."

Their laughter echoed throughout the church and into the night.

**XXX**

Puckleberry, here I come!


End file.
